


This Chancey Rendezvous

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Harry Styles Does Yoga, M/M, and anne considers herself a matchmaker, that's about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon quick inspection, Harry learned all of the texts in addition to the missed call were from his mum.  Fantastic.</p><p>I’m at this adorable children’s footie match this morning for the charity I told you about the other day and one of the coaches is adorable, H.  I’m considering giving him your number.<br/>He’s definitely your type, Harry.  He loves kids!  And he’s gorgeous!<br/>Oh my God.  H.  He has the NICEST bum!<br/>I just saw he has an infinity rope tattooed on his right wrist.  It would go perfectly with your anchor.  I give you permission to hold hands on the first date to see if it would line up just right.</p><p>Harry was getting more interested in this child loving charity footie coach with tattoos and a nice bum as the texts went on.  Finally he scrolled down and saw her most recent text.</p><p>I gave him your number.  xx</p><p>Well.  Alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Chancey Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because a lovely anon came and gave me a great prompt that wouldn't leave me alone, so thanks nonnie!
> 
> thank you to my last minute beta and brit pickers, [kk](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com) and [tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com), who are the very bestest ever. as usual, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> i don't own the band, don't show this to anyone affiliated with them, blah blah blah. the title comes from "you might think" by the cars. i hope you enjoy!

Harry released a deep breath and shifted forward into cobra before inhaling as he moved into downward dog.  He hopped forward on the next exhale when his phone vibrated, breaking the rhythm of the nature sounds for meditation playing from the phone’s speakers.  He ignored it as he always did during his yoga routine in the morning.  He hated his concentration being broken and honestly should have just put his phone on do not disturb.  He would have to remember to do that tomorrow.  

He stood up on the inhale before leaning backwards into the arch on the exhale, and then took a quick pause in mountain pose, hands at heart centre.  Harry methodically worked his way through another salutation, timing each movement perfectly with a breath, before moving on to a study of the warrior poses.  He was holding warrior pose two when it vibrated again.  He continued to focus on his breathing and positions as it vibrated two more times sending it off the end table it was sitting on and to the floor.  

Harry let out a rather exasperated vinyasa breath before imagining the frustration within him to be a dark cloud that he was slowly ridding himself of with every breath.  When he felt centered again, he slowly transitioned to triangle pose before going into a few variations to help his core and then finally bending forward to work on stretching for his headstand.  He did one more round of sun salutation before going and doing the same poses on his other side.  After all, there should be balance in all things, right?

One last sun salutation and he was resting in shavasana when his phone stopped playing nature sounds and began to play his mum’s ringtone.  He sighed to himself, slowly woke his fingers and toes, and brought his body back to attention before he drew himself up into a seated position where he could reach his phone.  A quick inspection showed it wasn’t damaged, thank God honestly because he didn’t have insurance on it, and then checked to see what was going on that required so much attention from him on a Saturday morning.  

All four texts were from his mum as well as the missed call from earlier.  Right as he was about to unlock his phone she sent another.  He rolled his eyes to see what she sent.

_ I’m at this adorable children’s footie match this morning for the charity I told you about the other day and one of the coaches is adorable, H.  I’m considering giving him your number. _

Harry groaned.  He appreciated his mum’s concern, he really did, but he’d rather make his own mistakes rather than hers.

_ He’s definitely your type, Harry.  He loves kids!  And he’s gorgeous! _

_ Oh my God.  H.  He has the NICEST bum! _

That did make him take pause.  His mum had very nice taste in bums, it was one of those things they had bonded over when he’d come out to her as a teenager.  He could definitely trust her judgement there.  Maybe this wouldn't be one of those situations Harry would have to ignore ever happened.

_ I just saw he has an infinity rope tattooed on his right wrist.  It would go perfectly with your anchor.  I give you permission to hold hands on the first date to see if it would line up just right. _

Harry was getting more interested in this child loving charity footie coach with tattoos and a nice bum as the texts went on.  Finally he scrolled down and saw her most recent text.

_ I gave him your number.  xx _

Well.  Alright.

 

∞∞∞

 

Harry pulled on his floral blouse nervously.  Why he ever agreed to this was a mystery to him, honestly.  He had surprisingly heard from Louis, as he had learned this supposed perfect man’s name was, only an hour or two after he’d read his mum’s texts.  Harry hadn’t been expecting anything, so already he was a bit worried.  Who got a number for a guy off the guy’s mum and thought he might actually be a winner?  Louis, apparently.  Either he was ridiculously desperate or he was one of the few who actually kept the promises they made to poor, meddling mothers.  

Harry hoped it was the second, but he didn’t put much stock in it.

Either way, it was now Tuesday and Harry was at the tiny Italian place Louis had suggested on Saturday and Louis should have been there 15 minutes ago.  Harry was waiting just outside the restaurant because he hated being seated when his date wasn’t there yet; it always made him nervous that the staff were judging him.  No thanks, he’d rather wait outside so he could make a quick getaway should Louis not actually show.

They’d texted earlier saying what they were wearing so they could recognise each other.  Harry was grateful, he didn’t want to have to peek at every man’s right hand or bum in an attempt to recognize his date.  The fact he said he would be wearing black skinnies and a blue button up also helped Harry determine how he himself should dress, and that made him much more comfortable as well.   

Until Louis was 20 minutes late.  All comfort Harry had been feeling was gone around 10 minutes ago and he decided that if Louis wasn’t there in another 10 then he would just bow out gracefully and treat himself to a drink at his local.

Harry was just checking his phone again to see if he’d gotten a text he had somehow overlooked when the most gorgeous man wearing a blue button up and black skinnies came jogging up to him, breathing a bit heavily and apologizing.

“I am  _ so _ sorry.  Harry, yeah?  I’m Louis, and I’m not usually this late.  One of my kids needed a bit more help after class and I couldn’t say no, but that meant I missed my usual train and you know how that goes.  I got here as soon as I could, I’m so sorry.  I would have texted, but my phone died!  Great first impression, right?”  Louis took a deep breath, dabbed at his forehead and fixed his fringe nervously, before finally giving a smile.  “Wow.”

Harry’s amused smile was marred by a bit of confusion at that last addition.  “Wow?”  What was that supposed to mean?  Harry was quite distraught his brain didn’t seem to be working, but he couldn’t help it.  His mum hadn’t lied when she said Louis was beautiful.  Even sweating and a bit flushed, he was incredible.  He had to have chosen the blue shirt on purpose because it perfectly matched his eyes and they were mesmerizing.  Shit, Harry was going to be lucky to have his mouth work.

“Yeah, wow.  Most mums are a bit biased when they say they have a single son who is pretty and a great catch.  It’s the reason I don’t usually promise much if they try to set me up, but I’m glad I trusted yours.”  He flashed a brilliant smile and Harry’s legs were jelly.  Of course this guy had mums throwing their children his way, anyone would be happy to have him marry into the family.

Harry cleared his throat and decided to give speaking a try again before things got too awkward.  “Right, me too.”  They just stood there, awkwardly smiling at each other for a second before Harry finally came back to himself.  “So, erm, they’re ready to seat us if...ya know…”

Louis nodded and opened the door for him to go through first.  “After you.”

Harry smiled before ducking his head.  He didn’t want to show how completely excited he was already, who was already this happy about a date when it really hadn’t even started yet?  He would definitely have to thank his mum later.

 

∞∞∞

 

Louis quite possibly really was the perfect man.  He did have an amazing bum like his mum promised, but he also was a teacher for lower sixth, was a volunteer coach for children’s football teams specifically geared towards kids fighting terminal illness, was funny, loved his family, was a self proclaimed mummy’s boy, and he had similar taste in films as Harry.  It was a very real prospect that Harry was already in love.

They even got along wonderfully when it came to taste in food.  Louis didn’t care for excessive tomatoes so Harry got all of the ones Louis didn’t want while Harry abhorred mushrooms.  Louis of course declared he loved them, so all mushrooms ended on his plate.  They both decided to order different desserts so they could share and ended up eating off of each other’s plates.  Harry could hardly believe his luck.

The night was coming to a close far too soon for Harry.  Louis took care of the bill, insisting upon it since he had asked Harry to dinner saying he would let Harry buy next time.  Next time sounded great, but he wanted more from this time still.  That wasn’t too needy, right? 

Harry observed Louis with as much detail as he possibly could as they walked out so he wouldn’t forget a thing about him between tonight and whenever he would get to see Louis next.  His hair was artfully tousled and beginning to wilt a bit after a long day, his neck looking like somewhere lovely to snuggle before it tapered down to his confidently held shoulders.  Louis’ shoulder to waist ratio was honestly just killer, it left Harry with an overwhelming  _ need _ to grip his hips before sliding his hands up and down his sides just to make sure the man was real.  Speaking of his hips, they looked incredibly soft, but next to the rest of his body which was so obviously toned Harry just wasn’t sure what to do with himself.  Melting into a pile of goo as soon as he was out of Louis’ presence seemed like a good plan.

He might have already committed his arse to memory, but another look wasn’t going to hurt before sliding down to those delectable thighs.  Harry really wanted to bite them and lick them and be between them.  He quickly considered how hard it would be to lure Louis back to his place to make that happen when his study was cut short by Louis turning to face him once they were out the door.

Guiltily, Harry looked up at his face again to find Louis with a proud smirk.  

“I saw where your eyes were, Harold.  Not very sneaky,” he teased.  “I’ll let you get away with it, just this once, if you allow me the honour of escorting you home.  Need to make sure you get there safe and all.”

This time it was Harry’s turn to tease.  “Oh, and you think you can protect me?  Make sure I get there all in one piece, hmm?”

Louis took a couple steps closer so they were nearly touching.  He reached out with his right hand and gently dragged his fingertips up and down Harry’s forearm.  Shit, just that miniscule touch had shivers running up and down his entire body, Harry really hoped this wasn’t just one sided.  

“Well, yeah.  Plus I was maybe hoping I could get an invitation up.  Let the night last a little longer.”

Harry tried not to swallow his tongue as he searched Louis’ eyes to make sure he wasn’t just joking around.  Finally, he said only, “No.”

Louis’ face flashed in surprise before he schooled his features and began to take a step back from Harry.  Harry quickly reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand in his own.  

“Not unless our tattoos really do line up like my mum said they would.”

They both looked down at their hands, clasped firmly with the other, and found Louis’ rope really did perfectly line up with Harry’s anchor.

“Shit,” Louis whispered.  By the time he angled his face back up at Harry his eyes had widened in wonder.  “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Harry slowly began to guide them down the street towards his flat.  It was several blocks away, but it was an easy walk and he didn’t mind more time for talking.  He shrugged as he considered his answer.

“‘M not sure, actually.”  He brought his free hand up to pinch at his lips a bit as he considered the question.  “When I was younger I was positive they existed.  I didn’t have proof, but I definitely believed.  As I got older, I just believed that love was love, I think.  For some it lasted, for others it didn’t.  It is what it is, you know?”

Louis dragged him to a stop.

“What?  Did I say something wrong?”

Louis just stared at him, blinking repeatedly as he studied his face.  “You’re not some weird stalker, right?  There’s no way you could know that about me.”

Harry was incredibly lost.  What was Louis on about?  “I’m confused what you’re even talking about right now, but no, I’m not a stalker?  Know what about you?”

After another minute of studying Harry’s face, Louis pulled his hand from Harry’s and started unbuttoning his shirt.  Harry almost protested the loss, but didn’t mind where this was headed.  Already, the glimpse of collarbones he had was glorious.  Once the top three or four buttons were loosened, he opened the neckline and held his undershirt aside to show a chest piece.  In rather intricate font it simply read  _ It Is What It Is _ .

“Fuck,” Harry whispered.

“I’m not sure about you, but I think tonight might make me believe,” Louis said simply as he buttoned most of the buttons back up before taking Harry’s hand again.  

Harry couldn’t do anything more than just grip Louis’ hand a little tighter, looking down at how their tattoos went together so well.  Louis only had his sleeves rolled up to uncover about half of his forearm, but it looked like he had a decent collection to rival Harry’s own.

“So, what others do you have hidden there?” he questioned, motioning to Louis’ arms.  “We might have another matching set at the rate we’re going.”

Louis laughed a bit more.  “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve got a doe for my stag or a branch for my bird.  Maybe a ship for my compass?  Hmm?”  He was obviously teasing, but Harry’s stomach was now twisted in knots.

“I, uh.  I’ve got a ship, actually,” he barely croaked out.

Louis stared up at him.  They continued walking this time, but he was obviously just as floored as Harry.  “No fucking way.”

He tapped his bicep to indicate the placement.  “Right there.  Also have a bible here, the mermaid is there, and,” he twisted his arm a bit so Louis could see where he was pointing, “an anatomical heart here.”

“Not sure I’ve got anything for your bible or mermaid, but I do have an arrow…” Louis trailed off.  When Harry looked over at him, he was biting his lip.

Harry tapped the back of his hand with his thumb to bring Louis back out of his head.

“What are you thinking?”

Louis rubbed his forehead as he laughed.  “Uh, just thinking about how this is the creepiest thing I’ve ever had happen on a first date?  And yet, it doesn’t seem creepy.  It just seems...right?  Does that make sense?”

Harry was about to answer when the clouds that had been hovering over London all day finally decided to break open and the rain fell hard, almost like it had waited for just the right time to let out their complete fury.

“Come on, we’re almost there!” Harry shouted before pulling Louis after him.  It had been a fairly warm day, but not warm enough to keep them from getting cold from the rain.  They ran the last two blocks before turning up to Harry’s building and climbing the stairs to get inside.  He had his keys ready to go, though his wet hands kept slipping when he tried to open the door.  Finally, he got a good enough grip while keeping the key turned to hold it open long enough to get them through.  

Louis huddled up right beside him as they made their way slowly to the stairs, catching their breath from the run, and Harry could feel him shaking.  Concerned, he wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder and he easily fell into Harry completely in an attempt to soak up his body warmth.  

“Didn’t seem so cold until the rain came,” Louis laughed.  Harry looked down at Louis, his hair plastered to his forehead somehow making his cheekbones even more pronounced.  Harry pulled his own hair out of his face with his free hand so it wouldn’t drip on Louis, adding to his discomfort.  They then reached the stairs and started to try to climb them while still connected.  Their gaits were slightly off, making them stumble a few times into the hand rails, giggling.  They eventually made it to Harry’s third floor flat and after jiggling the lock just right, Harry welcomed Louis in.

Louis took a quick look around before shivering again.  “Looks nice, Harry,” he complimented while Harry locked the door and flipped on some lights.

“Thanks.  It’ll do, especially for keeping you dry and warm.  Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes.”

Louis walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist before giving a light hum and saying, “Hmm, yes.  Let’s.”

Harry willingly walked them to his room, but had to clarify.  “I’m also going to give you a towel to dry off with and some warm clothes to put on.  I’m worried you’ll get ill from being so cold and wet, and I can’t have that.”

“That was not the agreement, Harold Mortimer Styles!”

Harry cackled at Louis’ attempt at a full name.  “It’s just Harry Edward, actually, but thanks for that lovely alternative.  And it wasn’t the original agreement, you’re right, but I need to make sure you’re well.  So, dry clothes and tea it is.”

Harry tossed a towel and some clothes at Louis and hoped they would fit.  He grabbed some for himself before heading to the bathroom to give Louis some privacy in the bedroom.  Once he had dried himself sufficiently, he carried his clothes to the washing machine and tossed them in.  He pulled his hair up into a messy, knotted bun thanks to his unbrushed, rain wet hair, and turned on the kettle.  He pulled down his tin of tea, grabbed a couple of mugs, and set out the tea and sugar.  

Soon enough, Louis emerged from Harry’s bedroom carrying his wet clothes.  “Where might I…?”

“The washing machine is right in the cupboard there,” Harry directed.  “Then come make your tea as you like.”

Louis turned on the cycle and joined Harry at the counter.  Harry poured the hot water and added milk to his before he stood and observed Louis make his own.  The jumper Harry had lent him was even more oversized that Harry realised, giving Louis the most adorable sweater paws.  He had decided to roll up the legs of the joggers in order to not have them drag on the ground as well, showing off his dainty ankles.  In other words, Harry thought he looked delectable.  As soon as Harry was sure Louis wouldn’t get ill from the walk home, Harry was going to enjoy getting to know his way around his body.  He had yet to find something about Louis that didn’t make heat curl within him.

Once it was obvious that Louis had his tea to his liking, they made their way to Harry’s couch.  He had a blanket hanging over the back of it, so with their feet tangled in the middle and each man’s back up against the armrest, Harry laid it across both of them to warm them up even further.

The tea levels lowered, their voices grew more quiet, and the feeling of absolute comfort and familiarity filled the room as the hours continued on.  Eventually, both their mugs were discarded on the coffee table and their eyes began to slowly drift closed.  It wasn’t the way Harry had hoped for the night to end, but he couldn’t think of a more perfect beginning for them either.  

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! you can find the rebloggable post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/143945300868/this-chancey-rendezvous-3389-words-by). come say hi! i'm on both [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lululawrence1d) and [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com).


End file.
